Crossing the Line
by smileyjunior
Summary: The BAU travels to North Carolina to deal with a series of 3 women who were found brutally murdered. JJ won't give up on the case, and pushes a little to far, putting her life in jeopardy.
1. 372 Miles Southwest

**Chapter 1 – 372 miles south west**

Special Agent Jennifer Jareau ( or most commonly called JJ) was going through some of the case files on her desk and she quickly looked over the briefing that each police department had sent to her, along with some of the crime scene photos taken. She made sure to look at every single detail, trying to determine whether or not the case should be considered. The current file she was holding, wasn't really giving her a red light, so she set it down in a separate pile and picked up the next one. She looked at the name on the folder. It had a tag with the city and state, CHARLOTTE, NORTH CAROLINA. She opened the folder and quickly read the briefing aloud to herself,

_Over the course of three weeks, the bodies of three women have been found in several public parks throughout city._

She took that little note and put it in the back of her head, _three bodies, three weeks, all found in public parks, somewhat of a pattern… _she thought. She kept reading.

_3 women were identified, no common past or present information. 2 were single parents, one was married with no children. Only thing in common for all three victims before homicide, was long blonde hair. All three victims had evidence of forced sexual relations and torture, and cause of death for all three is to be determined. Attached USB has information, photos, etc. Original copies also included._

It was almost as if someone had written the plot for a corny movie. The file in front of her described in detail the exact cases that the BAU handeled. She couldn't put the file back down. She took a quick look at her cell phone to get the time. _They should be walking in any minute now… I'll go set up. _She stood up, holding the folder, and headed out of her office. She headed down the hallway and made her way towards the bull pen. Once inside she knew she had assumed correctly. Agents Morgan, Reid, and Prentiss were already sitting at their desks. All three smiled and waved and she did the same back. She headed up the stair case and made her way to the briefing room. She took the file and found the USB. She plugged it into the main computer and turned the projector on. _The last thing to do is locate the remote… _

She made her way out of the room, and headed to the opposite side of the hallway. She knocked on the office door of Special Agent Hotchner. A voice from within called "Come in!" and she proceeded to do so. She briefly stuck her head in and said,

"New case, I'll be ready to brief in about 10 minutes. I just have to call the county and get the jet ready."

He looked up from what he was writing.

"Okay. I'll notify Rossi."

She started out but he stopped her,

"JJ!"

She turned back to him.

"Where are we going?"

"North Carolina."

And with that she was gone. Agent Hotchner stood up and headed to the office directly beside his. The door was open so he didn't bother to wait for an 'okay' to come in. He simply knocked on the door and made eye contact with Special Agent Rossi.

"Briefing in ten minutes."

Rossi nodded, and went back to writing. Hotchner left, went to the railing of the stair and slowly made his way down, hoping one of his agents would see him before he made it to the bottom. Morgan caught his eye, he acknowledged it.

"What's going on Hotch?"

"Briefing in ten minutes. Get your go-bags."

Before he had even turned to go back upstairs the agents were in motion.

Ten minutes later the entire team, including technical analyst Penelope Garcia, was sitting in the briefing room. JJ had just finished explaining the case, and the BAU team was now stating theories based on the photos and information they had just been given. Reid was the first to say something,

"Well, there's one thing that is absolutely certain. The UnSub is most definitely a sexual sadist."

Morgan couldn't help but shake his head,

"No really? C'mon Reid. You can do better then that!"

"No! I'm not just talking about the rape itself, I'm talking about - - JJ could you go back a few slides?"

She nodded and pressed her remote, until she came to the picture of one of the bodies.

"Okay stop! Morgan, look at the rope. It's tied in a very unique manner. JJ, could you go to the 2 previous bodies as well?"

She did so and Morgan nodded, seeing what Reid was pointing out.

"Okay, so the rope on all three victim's is the same."

Reid retaliated,

"Rope can be almost like a sexual release other then the sexual relations themselves. Rope gives the UnSub power, he can take control of his victim. In this case, he ties it in such a way that - -"

Morgan cut him off, nodding. JJ's phone rang. She answered briefly, then hung up.

"Time to go guys."

They were on the jet and they had just taken off. Rossi spoke out of the blue as the rest of the team was looking over files,

"Charlotte, North Carolina huh? Never heard of it…"

Morgan looked up.

"Your kidding me right? You've never heard of the Queen City?"

"Was I supposed to?"

Reid joined in,

"I've never heard of the Queen City!"

Morgan shook his head and laughed,

"C'mon guys. I mean, it's not even a 3 hour flight! Hell, if your driving it's only 372 miles away from Quantico!"

JJ listened to the group drone on and on. She was looking at some of the photos, it was giving her a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Still she couldn't get Morgan's words out of her head; _372 miles away… 372 miles southwest of Quantico, Virginia_.


	2. CMPD Introductions

**Chapter 2 – CMPD Introductions**

The minute they stepped off the plane, 3 patrol officers and one man in a suit and tie greeted the BAU team. JJ was the first to shake hands with the non-patrol officer.

"Hi there. Jennifer Jareau, we spoke on the phone?."

It was more of a question, then a statement. He smiled back and responded,

"'Course. Detective Mike Carigin. I appreciate y'all comin' out here."

She returned the smile.

"Of course. These are Agents Hotchner, Reid, Prentiss, Morgan, and Rossi."

Everyone exchanged firm handshakes. The detective beamed.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Your vehicles, are back at the station, so these officers are going to give you a ride over there."

The detective, JJ, Hotch, and Reid got into one of the patrol cars. Emily, Rossi, and Morgan into the other.

It took them thirty minutes before they arrived at the station. The BAU team made their way inside, exchanging greetings to several officers that Carigin had pointed out. Carigin told them where they could layout all their materials, and get temporarily settled. The team headed to the room while JJ stayed behind, motioning for Carigin.

"Detective, has the media released anything yet on any of these murders?"

The detective thought for a moment.

"Ya know, in this past year, our city's crime rate has gone up so high even the media can't keep up. Only the first murder made it's way to the 11 o'clock news."

She nodded, listening intentitively.

"Okay, well until I give you any further notice I would like to keep it that way."

"You got it."

She joined the others in the room. Hotchner was giving out specific instructions to each of the agents.

"Emily, Morgan, I want you to go talk to the husband of the one married woman. See if he can give us enough info so that we can try to avoid talking to the children. JJ, Reid, go into the victim's pasts. I want to know why they were chosen, other then the fact they had similar physical attributes. Dave, your with me."

Everyone left the room, JJ and Reid were the only one's left. Neither of them spoke for a few moments until JJ headed to the white board and started writing.

"Okay… first victim was Nicole Larett. Mother of two, no husband, her body was found exactly one week after her abduction."

"What was her profession?"

JJ gave Reid a strange look. He tried to correct himself,

"What did she do for a living is what I mea - -"

"I know what you meant Spence. I just think that was a very random question."

He shrugged, not knowing how to respond to her. She flipped through the file before answering his question.

"She was a therapist. She signally owned and operated her business."

"What about the other two victims?"

JJ quickly scanned the other two folders.

"Second victim, Leslie Nickles, married, no children."

"Where did she work?"

JJ searched through the file.

"Librarian."

"And the latest victim?"

"Victoria Bush. One child, no husband. She was the manager of a local pharmacy."

Reid was taking down notes, and he examined what he had written thoroughly, his eyes were glued to the board. JJ walked over to him and glanced at the board as well.

"See something?"

"Not yet…"

He shook his head without taking his focus off the writing,

"But I believe we'll find something very soon."


	3. Likes and Differences

**Chapter 3 – Likes and Differences**

"Mr. Nickles, we are extremely sorry for your loss."

Emily and Morgan stood in the hallway of the Nickles' household. Ken Nickles stood across from the two, arms crossed as if guarding his home.

"I was hoping all of this would be done and over with when I put my wife to rest yesterday."

Emily fiddled with her hands. She hated to have to do this, the man had already been through enough.

"Sir, we've linked your wife's death to the death of two other young women."

He didn't respond. Morgan saw just the slightest bit of grief in his eyes. He took a deep breath before he resoponded.

"Your saying,… she was the victim,… of a serial killer?"

"We believe so."

The man nodded, quickly, as though trying to shake off the information.

"What do you need from me?"

Hotch and Rossi had just arrived at PARK ROAD PARK, where Victoria Bushes's body had been found 3 days ago. They made their way over to the sealed off area, conversing about the case.

"If this guy is following a pattern of how long he keeps his victims, he most likely already has abducted his fourth victim, and we only have four days to find her." Rossi stated.

Hotch contributed, "All of these women had someone waiting at home for them. Nicole Larett had two children waiting at home, when she didn't show, someone was bound to call the police. Exactly one week later, they found her body on the Smithfield Elementary playground. That same day, Nickles was reported missing by her husband. He said she was never late for dinner, he knew immediately something was wrong when she didn't come home. Again one week later her body is found, and on that same day Victoria Bush was reported missing when she failed to pick-up her child from school."

"Who reported her missing?"

"The school. After-school programs ended at 4:30. They waited with the child until it was 6:00 before they finally called the police."

"This UnSub had to have known someone was going to be looking for these victims. He had to have abducted them before those people were with them."

"Perhaps where they work?"

"Or on their way home from work."

A officer came into the room.

"Agent Jaraeu? Our local coroner told me to give you this."

"Thank-you."

She took the file and he nodded before leaving. She opened it up and examined it's contents.

"Alright, cause of death for all three was manual strangulation. After the bodies were cleaned, deep bruising showed hand prints."

Reid gave her a look,

"Blood doesn't flow after death. How was their bruising?"

"According to the M.E., the bruising was so deep that the UnSub had to have been incredibly strong. Bruising showed up immediately."

Reid started to write,

"So now we have two things in common, for all of our victims, they all have- -"

JJ had blocked him out though. She was reading something in the file, she looked up.

"Two of them weren't natural blondes."

"Come again?"

"Coroner found bleach on all the bodies. the first two victims were brunettes. Family members confirmed it. The bleach turned their hair blonde."

Reid raised his eyebrows and crossed off one off the things he had written on the board.


	4. Getting Somewhere

**Chapter 4 – Getting Somewhere**

Emily got off the phone with Hotch. Morgan waited for her to say something, and Emily directed her attention to Mr. Nickles.

"Mr. Nickles, your wife she was a librarian correct?"

He nodded,

"Yes."

"What time did she usually get home?"

"Around 6:30 p.m. just in time for supper."

"How far away is the library?"

"20 minutes."

Morgan cut in,

"So her shift was over at about 6:10?"

Again the man, nodded and Emily and Morgan exchanged glances. Emily attempted a sympathetic smile and handed him a card,

"Please call us if you think of anything that would be useful to the case. We'll be in touch."

"Anything else in the file?" Reid inquired.

JJ scanned through it, after a few moments she slowly nodded,

"Evidence of sexual assault and torture."

"We already knew that."

She looked up,

"Spence, this just…"

He waited. She was just shaking her head in disbelief. There was only one other time that a case had really gotten to JJ, but other then that she was like a iron casket. Reid didn't like to see her like this. Thankfully, Emily and Morgan walked in breaking the tension. Morgan started talking,

"Okay, so Leslie got off work around 6:10, husband says she's always home at 6:30. We're thinking that the period in which she was abducted."

JJ looked up at him,

"Do you think the UnSub could have known that?"

Reid cut in,

"Well he would have had to. He knows he has a limited amount of time, he feels he has the need to keep this women for a certain amount of time so he can do what he wants with them before he finally kills them."

JJ squirmed in her seat, nobody noticed. Reid continued,

"If the UnSub already has his next victim, I think now is a good time to deliver a preliminary profile."

JJ stood up and headed out the door calling over her shoulder,

"I'll go get Detective Carigin to assemble his team."

Emily followed her, cell phone to her ear,

"I'll get Hotch and Rossi."

Her eyes were just now opening. He couldn't help but put a smile on his face. Once she saw him though her eyes filled with fear and she tried to move away, he laughed at her attempt, but knew she wouldn't be going anywhere. He had made the knots efficient that way. He fingered each knot and felt a sense of power with each and every one. The woman had started to cry, and he wanted to hear what she had to say. _She needs to apologize… _He removed her gag and her sobs broke the silence in the cellar. He stared at her, his eyes calm. Finally the woman was able to say,

"Wh - -… what do y-you want?"

She was trembling, and he couldn't help but grin at her fear.


	5. After the Profile

**Chapter 5 – After the Profile**

The entire CMPD had gathered to hear the profile. Hotch, Rossi, and Reid stood together, front and center. Morgan sat on a desk to the side, leg on a chair. Emily mirrored him on his right. JJ sat in a chair opposite from the two, but soon stood up and made her way in front of the trio.

"What we are about to present is a preliminary profile. The information you are about to receive cannot reach the ears of anyone who is not a part of the Charlotte-Mecklenburg Police Department. If it does, and the media gets a hold of it, you could be putting numerous lives on the line."

No one made a sound, the officers looked grim, with stone faces. She nodded as though to reassure herself, then she took a step back as Hotch stepped forward to deliver the profile.

After the profile was delivered no one asked questions, which was surprising for the BAU. The officers dispersed leaving the BAU by themselves. Morgan's cell phone rang, and he opened it up.

"Talk to me baby girl."

Penelope Garcia spoke on the other line.

"Hey my people! Okay, so I was trying to do some backround checking on our victims, and there paths never crossed in any way whatsoever."

Morgan grinned,

"That's all you got baby girl? C'mon, I thought you were better then that!"

"Oh contraire! I'm not finished yet chocolate teddy bear!"

She paused,

"Hey that rhymed!"

Hotch cut in,

"Garcia…"

"Right! Sorry sir! Okay, so believe it or not, even if you're a librarian, people hate you."

This time Rossi spoke,

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that when these women were working, they had customers that gave them trouble, that led these customers to be banned from the workplace. Wanna bet how they were troublemakers?"

Emily and JJ made their way to the whiteboard, where there were pictures of the victims. Emily was the one to say it though,

"They all look fairly attractive."

"Right you are my pumpkin! So, at each workplace these women had at least 60 encounters with troublemakers that were put on file. I cross-referenced the names, and 24 men had been banned from all three locations."

"Do you have their names?" asked Morgan.

"But of course. And, they all live in the Charlotte area."

"Can we have them?"

"Sending you the info… now!"

"Thanks baby girl."

He shut his phone. Hotch checked his cell to see the information Garcia had just sent him.

"Okay, there is no way we're going to be able to interview these people at their individual homes so…"

His team looked at him, dreading what he was about to say.

"Let's bring 'em in. We're all gonna be cops for a day."

Once all of the 24 men had been gathered the station became a claustrophobic hell. Hotch had said that the main people who woulbe be doing the interviewing would be himself, Morgan, and JJ. Rossi would be accompanying JJ, Reid accompanying Hotch, and Emily with Morgan. Hotch, Morgan and JJ were all handed six suspects each. And none, of the men wanted to cooperate.

"What the hell are you doing in the FBI?"

JJ stared at the man across from her, her mouth slightly agape in surprise. She looked over her shoulder at Rossi who was leaning up against the wall. His face was unreadable. She looked back at the man,

"Exscuse me?"

"Hell lady, you do realize that with your, shall we say, more attractive looks then most cops have, that you could be making a hell of a living in Las Vegas?"

She just stared at him. _Who the hell is this guy? _Once again she turned to look back at Rossi, but he looked just as confused as she did. JJ recovered and took out some pictures from the file that was in front of her.

"Do you recognize any of these women?"

The man leaned forward and took a good long stare at the photos. He leaned back in his chair and grinned,

"Of course I do. I've dated some fine looking women. But none of them as fine as you."

_Alright asshole, you don't wanna take this seriously? Your gonna wish you'd never been born…_

"Alright, look here Mr. Daniels. All three, of these women are dead."

She slammed down three photos of the morticians' records. The smile immediately was wiped off the mans face.

"And you, had an encounter with all of them. This one, managed a local pharmacy. This one was a librarian, and this one was a therapist."

The man said nothing, he gaped at the photos, no response came.

"And you want to know something else? You got thrown out of all three of these places. And why? You sexually harassed each victim!"

Daniels stood up, rubbing his hand through his hair, pacing back and forth.

"…Now…now look here little lady. I have complete control over myself. I…I was just making fun is all!"

"Making fun? You know that's hard to believe considering these women are dead!"

Soon after that the first interview was over. _Now I only have to deal with five more…_

"Goody-frickin-good for me." She murmered outloud to herself.

"What was that?" asked Rossi.

"Nothing… sorry. Just trying to keep myself sane."

"Shouldn't be to hard, I think you handeled that interview fairly well."

"Oh yeah? I was about to tape the guy's head against the wall so his eyes wouldn't make their way to my chest. I now have to deal with five more like him! Frustrating…. we're investigating three homicides and all they care about is girls and booze."

Rossi could hear the tension in her voice.

"Would you prefer masking, or duct?"


	6. Five More

**Chapter 6 – Five More**

"Mr. Davidson."

The man looked across the table, staring into her eyes. She started to stare back, only because he was making her feel uncomfortable, and because he hadn't responded yet.

"Mr. Davidson?"

"Did you… need something… beautiful?"

Her eyes grew to the size of gumballs. If she wasn't currently in a relationship, and the guy wasn't a suspect in a murder investigation, she wouldn't mind going out with him AT ALL. He had a thick Russian accent, and his hair was barely shoulder length. _Snap out of it Jayje! The guy is a murder suspect! _

"I was just wondering if you recognized any of these women."

She laid the three photos of the women down, as she had done for Mr. Daniels. Davidson smiled, and nodded.

"Why yes, as a matter of fact, I recognize all three."

"Can you describe your relationship to them?"

He placed both hands on the table, and leaned forward staring, again, deeply into her eyes.

"I have a… what shall I call it? Ah yes. "Special Way" with women. And well… I was doing my… well… normal routine, and they rejected me."

_There's a first time for everything…_

"Mr. Davidson, I do hope you realize that you have just been put in the center of a murder investigation. Each of these women was found brutally murdered, tortured, and assaulted. Your behavior is getting in the way of the FBI's investigation."

Her voice was raising and her tone getting more stern.

The next numb nut was just as helpful as the previous two.

"Mr. Farrell, do you recognize the women in these photos?"

The man across the table smirked

"Maybe I do… maybe I don't. What's it to you sweet cheeks?"

JJ bit her tongue, trying to control her anger. When she spoke again, her voice sounded cold, shaking almost.

"…all three of these women are dead."

The grin did not move from the man's face.

"Well that changes everything. Yes, I have seen these women."

"You were removed from each of their businesses, correct?"

Again, Farrell did not move, if anything the grin got bigger.

"As a matter of fact I was. You been spying on me?"

JJ stiffened. This guy's ego was about to send her over the edge.

"I'm just doing my job."

"Thrill seeker. A pretty young woman like you, working for the FBI? Man!"

His gaze drifted over to Rossi,

"Too bad none of the men in your line of work look good."

JJ said nothing, neither did Rossi.

"Maybe I should join the academy. I'm sure I'd make **your **job a whole lot more interesting."

That did it for her, she slammed down the file and leaned across the table putting her face right in front of Farrell's.

"I tell you three women have been found brutally murdered, tortured and god knows what else, and all you can do is sit their and smirk like you run this place? Nuh-uh! Not happening! You know what you are? You're a self-centered bastard who gets whatever the hell he can get, which can't be a lot considering the type of guy you are!"

She felt a hand gently fall onto her shoulder. She turned around to face Rossi, who looked concerned. He spoke very softly and gently to her,

"Why don't you go take a break? Let me finish the interviews, okay?"

She pursed her lips not knowing whether it was okay to show a sign of weakness in front of the UnSub. She was able to make her decision though when she heard Rossi say so gently, that only she could hear,

"It's okay."

Again she pursed her lips, but she walked out of the room, thinking to herself _I'm going to kill Hotch for putting me in charge… why couldn't I just back Rossi up?Why did I have to take the lead? _She then found that she was mentally cursing herself _What are you Jayje, a weakling? C'mon, why'd you walk out of there? You could've taken him! Hell, you could have popped that sucker right in the mouth. _She stopped walking abruptly. _Don't let Rossi do the rest, finish what you started. _She turned on her heel and headed back to the interrogation room.

She knocked twice before entering, not waiting for anyone to open the door for her. A different man now sat in the chair on the other side of the table, and Rossi sat in her previous chair. Both of the men's heads turned to face hers. She gave a small smirk and headed for the chair next to Rossi. Rossi said nothing, and didn't even acknowledge her return, he returned his focus to the man across the table.

"Mr. Phillips. Is it?"

The man nodded not saying a word. JJ looked at the way he was sitting, arms crossed, entire body relaxing, slouched in the chair, JJ could already tell the guy was about to bring on the attitude. Rossi laid out the photos of the women.

"Do you recognize any of these women?"

"Yeah."

Rossi nodded in return. Phillips glared at Rossi, who moved his hands in a gesture as though to say _"Please do carry on." _Phillips bit his cheek, before pointing to each of the pictures and explaining how he knew each of the women. His information was dead on; librarian, therapist, manager of a pharmacy.

"Can you explain your relationship with these women?"

"Not sure you'd call it a relationship. Let's just say I had to find a new place to get prescriptions filled, read books, and get my daily psychological help."

Rossi said nothing for a few moments. He fooled around with the folder a bit before pulling out the crime scene photos.

"Mr. Phillips, all of these women are dead."

Phillips looked down at the photos, but the expression on his face did not change. He looked back up at Rossi,

"Sorry to hear that."

Rossi stared back at him could, JJ could almost see a grin on Phillips face,

"You think I had something to do with it, don't you?"

"Did you?"

"If I did, I wouldn't come straight out and tell you now would I?"

_Smart… _JJ decided it was time to throw a little something into the conversation.

"Did you have a grudge against them?"

Phillips directed his attention toward JJ. She looked back at him, waiting. When he said nothing she continued,

"I mean, they did al throw you out of their businesses. Did that make you angry? Perhaps, a little more angry then normal?"

"I assure you that I was able to keep my cool. As I am right now, because in my opinion you have just spoken out of term."

She glared at him, his face had no expression whatsoever.

"Do you just but-in like that all the time? I was having a one on one conversation with this other agent and you just decide to interrupt? That's not very considerate, is it?"

Before anything else could occur, Rossi spoke,

"Thankyou Mr. Phillips, we'll call you if we need anything else."

The man left without another word. Rossi turned to face JJ.

"Well, you have a way with men."

"Oh yes… I very good at pissing them off."

Rossi couldn't help but smile. JJ grinned as well,

"We're on the last two correct?"

"Why yes we are, Mr. James Garcia and Mr. Dale Rogers."

"I wonder if Penelope has a brother…"

"If it turns out she does, and his name is James, we better not tell her how we knew what we knew."

A patrol officer led a Hispanic man into the room. He looked out of shape, and not that attractive. JJ made a mental note. The man looked timid, scared almost, of the two FBI agents.

"Why am I here?"

His voice was a lot more high-pitched then JJ had expected. She decided to take the lead,

"You're here because we need to ask you a few questions."

"Obviously."

He sounded curt, then immediately looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry agent. Please continue."

JJ tried to hide her surprise to his reaction.

"Umm… yes. Do you recognize any of these women?"

She laid the pictures out and the man leaned forward, then back again nodding.

"Yes."

"Do you recall how?"

"I displayed inappropriate behavior in their businesses resulting in my removal from each one."

JJ exchanged a quick look with Rossi. They need go no further.

"Thankyou that's all we need for now."

Garcia nodded and swiftly headed out the door. JJ turned to Rossi,

"I'm no profiler, but I'm going to go out on a limb and say he was coached."

"I got that same feeling. Now finally, Mr. Rogers."

The patrol officer led in average looking man, who came in quietly and sat down. JJ cut right down to the point,

"Mr. Rogers, do ypu recognize any of these women?"

The pictures lay out on the table, Rogers' gaze didn't move from JJ's face. A uncomfortable feeling formed in the pit of her stomach.

"Mr. Rogers?"

A smirk appeared on the man's face.

"Well… you like being the boss don't you?"

His gaze moved from JJ to Rossi.

"You let her take the lead? I wouldn't do that… you should be the main figure of authority in my opinion."

Rossi paused before answering,

"I believe she's doing a fine job, however thank-you for your opinion."

Rogers turned his gaze back to JJ.

"Well if your doing an ok job, I guess I have no choice but to listen to ya. Now what was your question darling?"

She gestured towards the three photos. He looked at the each momentarily before fixing his gaze back on JJ.

"Yes I do recognize them. They all had me searching for new establishments in which I could receive items I was in need of."

"Why couldn't you go to their establishments."

"I think you already know the answer to that, don't you?"

She glared at him, but the smirk didn't disappear from his face.

"All three of these women are dead Mr. Rogers. Murdered, as a matter of fact."

"Is that so? Well that's to bad, all three of them were averagely attractive."

"Mr. Rogers, because of your, what shall I call it? _Dilemma_, with each of these women, you are being considered as a suspect."

"I would have assumed so, of course. But my only concern, is, do you think I had anything to do with it?"

"The FBI hasn't made any determinations- - "

"I only care about what you think."

"It doesn't matter what I think Mr. Rogers, the investigation is the only thing that matters."

This had sounded a little more snappy then she had anticipated. The man seemed taken aback. Rossi cut in.

"Thank-you Mr. Rogers if there's anything else we need we'll let you know."

The man left without another word. Rossi and JJ exchanged looks.

"Let's go see if everyone else is done."

"Right on."


	7. Authority

**Chapter 7 - Authority**

It was about 20 minutes until the entire team was reunited. Everyone sat down except for Hotch who stood at the front of the group.

"Okay, so I know that Reid and I were able to eliminate four of our interviewees- -"

Morgan cut him off,

"How'd you do that?"

"We've determined that the UnSub is American, 4 of the people we interviewed were Asian or Hispanic. So if you could eliminate those persons, how many possibilities does that come to."

"Ethnicity wise, that only eliminates one of our guys, the other five are possibles." said Emily.

"It eliminates two of our's." Rossi added. Reid headed to the white board with JJ who had crossed out some names on the files, while Reid copied down the rest of the possibilities.

"That leaves 17 possibilities." piped Reid, who was still facing the board. JJ had to fight the urge to roll her eyes,

"It doesn't feel like we're getting anywhere."

Reid spoke again, "Or maybe we are."

The entire team turned towards him, his back was still turned on them, he was still facing the board. "What are you getting at Reid?" Morgan asked.

"The control the UnSub has… needs… _wants_… the rope on each of the victims was tied in such a way that it could be considered a part of the torture by itself."

"It looks as though each of the victims had deep gashes where they were bound." said Emily.

"Exactly, do the more you fought the binding, the deeper the rope would go into your skin, giving the UnSub more power and the victim a feeling of helplessness."

"What about the bleach?" asked Rossi.

"Well, it could just be symbolism to the UnSub. I mean, think about it guys. People use bleach everyday to do what?"

"Clean." Morgan replied. Reid clasped his hands together, then turned around and pointed at Morgan.

"Exactly! So all the torture involved, the sexual assault, what if by the UnSub using the bleach, before he begins his own release he uses the bleach to clean the women so they would be free of what he might consider foreign,"

JJ seemed to understand, "So that he can start out 'fresh'."

"Exactly!"

Emily held up a hand, "How about this; the bleach, just like the rope, the bleach is a torture itself."

No one seemed to understand.

"Not physical, but mental. The UnSub getting rid of all the precious things that these women still had, dignity, privacy, the list could go on and on."

"So the main question comes down to this." Hotch said. "Why the large amount of torture?"

"It's clear the guy wants to be in charge." Morgan said. "He wants to have full authority."

"No, we know that. I just feel like there's something else to it. There something a little more important. Like why he would want to cause the pain…"

Rossi stood up and made his way to the board. That's when he found the connection, "All of the men we interviewed, they were all connected to each place of business because they'd all been banned from each place. Well, that's gotta make a guy embarrassed right? So what if he's killing them with so much anger, only because he feels these women embarrassed him? They threw him out of their place of business, all of the victims so far have had a job that has a higher authority over its consumers! That's the connection!"

Reid nodded quickly, agreeing, "Yes! Yes! But that leaves a little issue."

"What's that?" Morgan asked.

"The UnSub had to be someone we talked to today. And we just let him walk out of here."


	8. Worries

**Chapter 8 – Worries **

The entire team had decided that since they had just made their biggest break in the case so far, that it was an "ok" decision to call it in for the day. They carpooled to the hotel they were all staying at, which was 15 minutes away, and once they had hauled their luggage inside and settled down in their rooms, everyone tried to relax. Emily and JJ, being the only two women, shared a room which was right across from Morgan's and Reid's. Rossi and Hotch were the only two who didn't have to share a room. They had rooms on each side of Morgan's and Reid's. The team ate dinner together at the restaurant in the hotel, and once they were done with their meal everyone bid each other goodnight.

He gently laid down the _thing _on the damp grass. He had stuck to a pattern, until now. He had usually held each women for an entire week but the time was just going to slow for him. Besides, he had his eyes on a new one. How dare _she _speak to him as though females had a higher authority over men. How dare _she _embarrass him in front of another male, how dare _she _take control of the situation. It was never in _her _place. _She _needed to be taught a lesson. And he had great plans in mind for this one. The one who had crossed the line, and had spoke out of term to him.

Emily lay in bed, not noticing that JJ was sitting upright in the bed opposite to her's. The only thing that woke her, was the light that met her eyes when she had rolled over. She opened her eyes and the light grew even brighter. She saw the younger blonde sitting, reading what looked like the case file, and she was biting her nail, something she was not known to do very often.

"Jayje?..."

JJ turned her head quickly and saw Emily awake. She lowered her thumb and smiled faintly,

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

Emily ignored her question, "What are you doing up?"

JJ shrugged, and closed the file. "Nothing… I mean… I guess… I just couldn't fall asleep is all."

She looked worried, concerned. About what Emily didn't know, but she was determined to find out. "What's wrong JJ?"

JJ pursed her lip and once again locked her eyes with Emily. "Rossi… he said that the UnSub was only killing because he hated the way the victims had treated him, humiliated him."

"Yeah…"

"Reid said one of us had to have talked to the UnSub."

"So what's bugging you?"

She paused before finally answering, "I kinda gave some of the suspects attitude. They were all just being stuck up and you know, flirts. Well I needed to you know snap them into reality. Emily, I just guess I'm kinda worried that I pissed some of them off."

Emily thought this over, right when she was about to open her mouth to answer, she closed it again. She then shook her head slowly and gave JJ a sad look, "I'm sorry Jayje. I just, don't know what to say to that. You know this entire team has got your back, and that we love you, and we don't want anything to happen to you."

JJ tried to smile, she nodded "Yeah I know."

Emily could still tell JJ was concerned. "That bad huh?"

JJ nodded solemnly. "Dave had me excuse myself at one point." She stood up and stretched. Emily sat up alert,

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Fitness room. It'll only take me fifteen minutes. I want to be able to get some sleep tonight, and it's 2 am. Working out will make me tired."

Emily wouldn't let her go so easily. She stood up as well and made her way to the closet where she had a pair of sneakers. JJ looked puzzled, "Wait. Where are you going?"

Emily almost laughed, "After our little conversation just now? I'm going to the fitness room with you."

JJ nearly laughed with her. They headed out of their room, and down the hall together.

He saw _her _with another. There was no way he could make his move tonight. He was so furious when he discovered his plan had been ruined. _She_ was with the FBI. How would he take _her_? He needed _her_, wanted _her _to suffer so it had to be done soon. It would be tomorrow. He would follow _her _every move until _she _was isolated from the others. But for now he would just sit and watch _her _and the other, as they ran on the treadmills for 20 minutes, then made their way out of the room.


	9. Worrying

**Chapter 9 – Worrying**

The next day was dark and dismal for all. Another body had been found in another park, and the CMPD wasn't giving the BAU any slack. "Your profile was wrong!" "We never should have trusted the feds!" "Send 'em home. They made the guy change his MO. They're only making things worse!" As a matter of fact, the department had gotten so enraged that they leaked information to the press, which only led to more pressure on the BAU and more criticism from the CMPD. JJ had set up a press conference to try to contain the media control, but whoever had leaked the information, had leaked the most important factor in the case;

"The FBI is working with the Charlotte-Mecklenburg Police Department, to try to apprehend whomever may be responsible for the killings of these women- - "

She was cut off by a reporter in the front, "Agent Jareau! Agent Jareau! Isn't it true that these recent killings are the work of a sadistic serial killer, who may already be hunting for his next victim?"

JJ felt her heart sink, she kept a stern face though, and decided to close things up "We are still investigating, and while this investigation is pending I cannot answer any more questions." She turned and made her way towards the building. But that didn't stop the press, "What about the assault - -?" "No comment." "Were the victims raped - -?" "No comment." It felt like hours before she finally made it back inside where she was greeted by Hotchner and Morgan.

"Bad huh?" Morgan asked.

"The worst. Whoever leaked the information, decided that they wanted to add in some decent details." she responded.

Detective Carigin made his way over to JJ, he looked furious and walked with a firm form. When he spoke, he was near to shouting, "Agent Jareau! Did you just inform the media that a serial killer was loose in the Charlotte area?"

JJ tried to not look annoyed. "Detective, one of your men leaked information on the case to the press. The media was already aware - -"

"No they were not! They were told that this was the case, but they needed your confirmation which you gave!"

"I gave no such confirmation."

"Don't give me that crap! You avoided the question, it's going to be all over the local papers tomorrow! I just got a phone call from the mayor, she wants to know if she needs to send out a local emergency alert. What the hell should I tell her?" by now the officer was shouting. Before JJ could respond Hotcher came to her defense,

"Detective you need to calm down. It's because of your men that this issue has arisen. It has nothing to do with Agent Jareau. I suggest you go and cool down."

The detective looked as though he were going to slap Hotchner. Instead he stalked away and came face to face with a angry looking JJ, "Hotch. I can handle myself. You don't need to stick up and get yourself involved. I don't need protection."

She stalked out of the building back outside where the media circus had just started to disperse. She needed to clear her head, it felt as though everything to do with the case was falling apart, and she felt as though she was falling with it. She never recalled a time where she had stalked away from Hotch like that, let alone left a case hanging. It was just getting to be a little much. She started walking away from the building, just hoping to feel a cool breeze that might calm her down. She saw a shaded area off to the side, under a few trees and she made her way over to it. When the cool breeze finally came it was soothing, calming even. She closed her eyes and she let it blow gently on her face. That's when she heard the twig behind her snap, but before she could turn around she heard someone faintly murmur "Agent Jareau?..." She turned about halfway before she felt a sharp pain spear in her rib. She went to go hold down the pain but before she could she felt just a little shock before losing consciousness.

* * *

Back inside the department, Hotchner himself was cooling down. Morgan made his way over to him, "You okay?" Hotchner looked up at him briefly then shook his head, despite him saying "I'm fine."

"You look like you could use a nice cold drink."

"If your offering me alcohol the answer would be no."

"Not what I meant man, want some water?"

He offered him a plastic bottle. Hotchner took it nodding, "Thanks." Emily made her way over to the two of them. "Where's JJ?"

Morgan answered for Hotchner who was taking a long sip of water, "She stormed out of here about ten minutes ago."

"Why?"

"I think the media and heat just got to her. Wanna go get her? I doubt she went far, that really isn't he thing."

"Sure."

She headed out the building and into the parking lot. She looked to her left and right, but she didn't see JJ. "JJ?" she called out, hoping to see the woman come out from behind a car or tree. But she didn't. "JJ?" Something was glittering in the sunlight, by a small group of trees. Emily made her way over and saw two strings that had what looked like two little spears attached to the end of each. Emily felt her heart fall to the pit of her stomach she recognized the bolts. She ran back inside.

* * *

He had done it. He now had _her_. And he had done it right in front of the police station. It just went to show that _they _weren't as smart as men. Walking out all alone, how stupid could you get? But now he could teach _her _a lesson. He wouldn't rush this one. _She _had to pay for what _she _did.


	10. Falling Apart

**Chapter 10 – Falling Apart**

Once inside she didn't bother to look for anyone. She resorted to yelling only because of the desperation of the situation. "HOTCH!" It was as if all the action in the room had frozen. All faces turned towards her's and the phones had stopped ringing. Hotchner came from outside of an office in which he had apparently been having a conversation with Carigin. "What's wrong Emily?" She struggled to get the words out of her mouth, "It's JJ."

* * *

She was just coming to. She felt stunned, as though she was in shock. A sharp pain was coming from her rib. When she went to go put her hands on the pain she discovered they were bound, behind her back. She felt whatever she was in come to a stop abruptly, and something in front of her open. The light was to bright though, and she couldn't tell where she was. Not that it would have made a difference though, because almost immediately after the light appeared she felt a cloth being forced over her nose and mouth. Surprised, she immediately inhaled the fumes deeply and once again had lost consciousness.

* * *

Crime scene tape was set up around the trees. Although the yellow tape was almost a normal element in the BAUs lives, this time it was different. With all the recent things that were happening, to them, this yellow tape, was a sign of defeat. They had lost the fight, and they just wanted to give in.

Once the department had found out, their hounding and bickering died down. The seemed a little more compassionate then before, but they tried to avoid any conversation with them. The team was starting to feel as though they had started some sort of black magic.

The local forensics team had made a quick visit, the only evidence they had collected was what was left of the bolts, and some casts of footprints and drag marks. They were gone within the hour. They promised to get a rush on the little evidence they had.

Hotchner knew they shouldn't have been acting like this. That they should have been right back on the field and treat the case just as they had before, but he couldn't help but feel responsible for what had happened, it was because of him that JJ had walked out of the building. Emily felt the same way. JJ had tried to tell her something last night and what had she done? She told her that the whole team would be there for her, that they would never let anything happen to her. She had failed her, and for that she felt complete resentment towards herself.

It was Rossi who brought the team back to order. He tacked up a headshot of JJ, every single pair of eyes in the room moved to the photo, it was the one that was taken when she entered the FBI. Rossi ignored everybody's reactions and addressed the team immediately, "So, we believe that our UnSub's latest victim was abducted less then an hour ago. Jennifer Jareau, age is as different as the last three victims." No one said a word.

The force of something splashing onto her, woke her up next. The smell was strong and she almost gagged when she realized what it was. Her own team had profiled the information about what the bleach was for. She shut her eyes as tightly as she could, and she clenched her mouth shut. She could almost feel the bleach sink into every pore of her body. When finally it had stopped, and she heard a door slam, she opened her eyes. The bleach was still dripping from the ends of her hair, but she knew her wrists were still bound behind her back so there was no use in trying to clear the liquid of her face. She did take note of one thing though; the knot, the way in which he had tied his other victims, she wasn't tied in that matter. At least, not yet.

"She was worried." Emily said. Hotch turned towards her, looking confused.

"What was that?"

"Last night, in the hotel room. She was worried."

"Why?"

Emily took a deep breath. She couldn't help but blame herself for what had happened to her friend. She should have listened to her. "She said that she got a little rough with some of the guys she interviewed. And she knew the UnSub had to have been someone that the team had talked to. I told her not to worry. I told her, we'd…" she gulped, trying not to lose control of her emotions. "We'd keep her safe."

Hotch looked down, as the leader of the team he knew well to keep his mouth shut. He felt that what had happened to JJ was all his fault, but it was best to not share it with the team. Rossi came over and didn't acknowledge the fact that the other two were having a private conversation; "Okay, so assuming Jennifer had a confrontation with the UnSub in the interview, it leaves four possibilities as to who the UnSub may be. I've posted all their contact information, and the interview videos are up and ready to go."

Both Hotch and Emily merely nodded. Rossi gestured for them to 'come on'. Both of them stood up and headed out of the room.


	11. Priorities

**A/N: **hey everybody. sorry for the delay. im in a new show and rehearsals are getting more and more intense. that and im dealing with the loss of aj cook. im kinda losing the will to write... but I dont wanna leave y'all hanging, so stay tuned for more after this(:

**Chapter 11 – Priorities**

"Here are our possibilities." Rossi said. "Daniels, Farrell, Phillips, and Rogers." He pointed to photos of each man. The team studied them carefully before returning their gaze to Rossi.

"Did any of them raise red flags?" Morgan asked.

"Each gave their own share of attitude. Only one of them made her leave the interview temporarily."

"You think that's our number one suspect?"

Rossi paused before replying, thinking hard, "I don't know…I only second guess your statement because Phillips had the nerve to talk back. And I mean, _talk back_. He told her she had spoken out of line."

"What about Daniels and Rogers?" asked Hotchner.

"Rogers questioned her position of authority, Daniels… actually I think we can eliminate him."

Emily looked shocked, "What makes you say that?"

"When JJ told him the women were dead he got scared, immediately tried to cover up for himself. Our guy would toughen it out. I can't be him!"

Hotchner nodded and started pacing towards the board. "So we still have three possibilities. Detective Carigin?"

The detective came into the room, he looked around for the source of whomever was calling his name, Hotchner motioned for him, "Could we have these three interview tapes please?"

"Sure thing agent." And with that he was gone.

* * *

She found herself shivering, she wasn't exactly sure why. She looked down at herself, it was dark in the room, but not dark enough that she couldn't see that she was dressed in only her undergarments. He had dressed her while she had been asleep. She shook even more at the thought. _They'll be here soon Jayje… any minute now… they're coming for you… they won't stop looking... they won't stop looking until…they find a body. _She heard a heavy door open and close, and footsteps as they drew nearer and nearer.

* * *

They had finished watching the interview tapes, but the whole team seemed to be at a stop sign, they all agreed that all three of the men could be possibilities for their UnSub.

"Should we bring them in? Get 'em to talk?" Morgan asked.

"No." replied Hotchner. "The minute they leave they could go and kill JJ, we can't risk that."

"But it's the only way we're going to figure out who his is!" Rossi argued.

"So you're going to risk JJ's life?"

"No!" He grew louder. "I'm am putting the life of an FBI agent at stake, but I'm only doing so to bring justice to the other victims!"

"So your going to- -"

"AARON WE'RE ALL EMOTIONALLY INVOLVED!" The air was still. Rossi was breathing heavily, Hotchner looked as though he'd been struck across the face. When Rossi spoke again he was quieter, but the firm tone stayed in his voice, "You need to set your priorities straight. Your only going to step up your game because you want to save _your _agent? Why couldn't you do that when we were looking for the other women?"

He didn't respond. He was the leader of this team, and yet he was the one who had failed them all. Rossi was right, he needed to set his priorities in order. Even if that meant, putting JJ's life, as number two.


	12. What Next?

**Chapter 12 – What Next?**

She braced herself for what may happen next. She had seen the photos, seen the victims, she had faith in her team, but not enough faith that they could find her before he did _something_. She breathed in and out of her mouth, she could hear her breath shaking. The footsteps drew nearer, and nearer. Her breathing ceased.

"So what's our next move?" asked Emily.

Hotchner knew he was going to need to re-take the lead from Rossi, so he took a deep breath before saying "Victimology. We dive into the victims pasts and find out what each individually did to piss our UnSub off."

Morgan shook his head, "We already did that Hotch!"

Hotchner gave him a cold stare, "Every, single, detail."

* * *

She felt the prescense of someone behind her. She felt a rough hand make contact with her arm, she flinched. The hand made its way down to her wrists, and beforer she knew it one of her hands was free. Before she could even make a move, her wrist was brought in front of her, then again was connected to the other hand-cuff. _Does he think I'm still asleep? _Her arms were raised above her head and her feet left the ground. She couldn't see his face, or what he was doing, it was to dark. That's when the bright light appeared and she squinted at the sudden burst of light.

* * *

"Mr. Nickles, do you remember an incident that occurred at your wife's work place?"

The man looked at Emily as if she were a ghost. "What kind of incident?"

"Well, these incidents have occurred quite a few times, but was there one that your wife was particularly upset about?"

The man looked upset, disturbed even, "Your talking about those punk-asses who she had thrown out because of sexual harassment? Are they the ones who did this to her?"

"We believe one of these men may be responsible for the deaths of these women, yes."

Morgan interceded the confrontation, "Sir, did you wife have one of these incidents in particular that disturbed her more than usual?"

He glared at the two agents, "More than usual? More than - - ? How dare you! She was disturbed by every damn incident! She had men all over her!"

Emily took a deep breath, wishing the conversation hadn't gone this way, "Sir please. We know this must be difficult for you, but we want to be able to indentify the man who did this to your wife."

* * *

She opened her eyes slowly, she still squinted at the bright light in front of her. She had started sweating because her feet were not reaching the ground, and she soon discovered her arms were attached to the ceiling somehow. She then found where the source of the light was coming from. It looked like a light you would find in a art studio. _This guy's an artist? _That's when he spoke, and his voice sent a chill down her spine,

"Well hello Agent Jareau."


	13. Anger

**Chapter 13 – **

Her eyes began adjusting to the light that was still shining as bright as ever. She could see the outline of the man in front of her, barely. She tried to blink, tried to get a clearer picture,

"You look confused Agent, don't you recognize me?"

_Sorry buddy, but your light is a little to damn bright. _She shook her head. She felt the rough hand quickly move to her scalp, and she tried to not yell out in pain as he yanked her hair up and drew her face close to his.

"Recognize me now bitch?"

She tried not to gasp in surprise.

* * *

"There are four incidents in particular we are referring to."

Emily spread out the files of the four suspects. She opened each individually and layed them out for the man to see.

"Do you recognize any faces? Any names your wife may have mentioned?"

The man resisted at first, but then examined each folder. When he finally looked back up at the agents, there was anger in his eyes.

"All of the incidents were bad, disturbing even. She gave me the details of every single one. You expect me, to tell you that you've just narrowed it down to these four?"

Morgan shook his head and raised a hand, "These four men were not just connected to your wife, but they were also connected to the other women who were murdered."

The man didn't reply to that, he just stared at the agents in disgust. Morgan seemed to be getting a little more impatient. He didn't like the attitude the man was giving him. Finally Morgan slammed his fist down on the table and grabbed the man's shirt, putting both Emily and the man in a state of shock.

"Now you listen here. One of our agents, she interviewed each of these men. And guess what? She was so angry at these bastards for what they did to _your _wifeand these other women that she pissed one of them off. That agent, has been abducted by that same bastard. So I need you to stop being a self-centered son-of-a-bitch and I need you to help us out in any way you can." His grip on the man's shirt became tighter, and he pulled him closer to his face. "Do I make myself clear?"

The man shook, suspended in the air due to Morgan's grip. Finally, Emily snapped out of her state of shock and made her way over to Morgan. She placed her hand on Morgan's wrist and forcefully pulled it down. Morgan's grip loosened and he backed away, Emily's hand still on his wrist. She directed her gaze over to the man,

"Please call us if you think of anything else." They both made their way out.


	14. Taking Action

**A/N: yay! my show is over, it went great(: so I have this week off, then the week of the 4th of July off then its back to work, THEN im finally going on a vacation. it's a miracle, im getting a vacation. so im going to try to post as much as I can in the next to weeks (but please, ill be at work, be kind ok?) because I would prefer NOT to have you guys jumping all up and down my back on my very first vacation this summer. anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 14 – Taking Action**

She didn't release his wrist until they reached their car. Once they were both inside she finally turned to him, a look of utter disbelief in her eyes.

"What the hell was that?"

Morgan turned to her, his eyes were still flaring, and she swore he was about to throw a tantrum. He didn't though, he responded coolly, though the fury in his eyes stayed.

"That guy is wallowing in his own self-pity the UnSub could be - - god knows where - - and doing god knows what to JJ!"

Emily shook her head. This just seemed to aggravate Morgan more.

"And your just sitting there! Your acting as though you don't give a damn about what's going on!"

She snapped her head at him. The anger in his eyes vanished at the glare he received from Emily. She raised her hand as if to slap him, but instead, she stiffed a finger to make a point and nearly came into contact with his face when she shoved it towards him.

"Don't you dare say I don't care about what might be happening! I do care about JJ! She, is part of my family, **this **family! But I'm not going all crazy on interviews because I know that isn't going to help her at all! You say that, that man is self centered? You're the one being self centered Morgan!"

For the next few moments neither of them spoke. Both seemed to take a deep interest in the dashboard in front of them. Finally Morgan spoke, his voice much softer.

"We can't just sit here. Talk to victims' relatives. We need to do something. We need to actually look for her."

"Where do we start looking? Morgan, where do we start? We have no leads, so where would we even start?"

"Hell, I don't know. I just hate sitting here. We need to do _something_."

* * *

Her head seared with pain. She bit her lip, but her eyes never left the gaze of the eyes in front of hers. He was waiting for a reaction, for some sign that she knew she was doomed, but she wouldn't give in. The grip on her hair tightened, and she let slip a little yelp, putting a smile on the man's face.

"Your like a dog… crying. Crying because you don't like what's happening to you."

He pushed her head down and let go of her hair, causing a temporary pain in her arms. Once he turned away she had shut her eyes. Trying to maintain herself, calm herself. Preparing for whatever may come next. She opened her eyes, she saw his silhouette, he was over at a table of sorts. But what was he doing? She had no idea.


	15. Breaking Boundaries & Crossing the Line

**Chapter 15 - Breaking Boundaries & Crossing the Line**

They still sat in the car, thinking over what to do.

"Maybe, it's time we go out of our ways to get her." said Morgan. "I don't think we can just sit here and do what Rossi and Hotchner tell us. We gotta take our own action. Their judgement is just as cloudy as ours, we're all emotionally involved!"

What came after that was a soft chuckle from Emily. Morgan started to look angry again, but Emily was able to explain herself immediately,

"That's exactly what Rossi said to Hotch."

* * *

"The BAU. Behavioral Analysis Unit, am I right Agent Jareau?"

He was starting to make his way back over to her. She swallowed hard as he came closer.

"Isn't your unit supposed, to read criminal's minds'? A mind like mine?"

He was intimidating her, and she knew it.

"So if your team can read my mind, shouldn't they know where you are? Hell, shouldn't they be here?"

He looked around the room, in an antagonizing fashion.

"Well obviously, your team must suck at what they do. Cause I don't see them, do you?"

She clenched her teeth together, not saying a word. The only response she received was a sinister grin from the man.

"Trying to tell yourself I'm not right? 'Cause you know I am. You see _Jennifer_," he said her name with emphasis, "I'm always right. And your going to have to get used to that."

Again she said nothing. She started to feel doubtful, she wondered how much time had passed, how much time she had left. Where her team was, if they had any idea where she was. She bit her lip, and closed her eyes, telling herself to not give up, to not give in. She couldn't, not yet. When she opened her eyes again the man's face was directly in front of hers. His eyes stared deeply into her's, and she forced herself not to look away.

"You've seen the pictures, haven't you Jennifer?"

She didn't respond.

"Oh c'mon now. You know what I'm talking about. The pictures, of the other women."

She felt her heart sink. Images raced through her mind, the bodies, the physical damage that was done. The torture.

"And you know why I did what I did to them, don't you?"

She didn't say anything.

"It was because of how they treated me Jennifer. They treated me poorly, embarrassed me in front of other men. They were out of their place. What does that remind you of?"

Again she said nothing. He seemed to be a little more annoyed with this, and his hand made it's way to her stomach. She flinched when his hand touched her body. He started to rub her skin.

"C'mon Jennifer, think long and hard."

His hand went up, he briefly rested on her breast, then continued up to her neck, where his grip grew tighter. She choked, unprepared for the sudden loss of air.

"The interview Jennifer. The interview! Where you fellow agent was a witness to the humiliation that you bestowed upon me!"

She gasped for air, her lungs constricted, everything was going fuzzy, but then the pressure on her neck disappeared. She took some deep breaths, her vision was coming back now. But not soon enough that she didn't see his fist coming at her face. It made contact with her cheek, her head snapped sideways then back forward again. Another blow went to her mouth. She could taste blood, and accidently spat at the man in front of her, her vision had not fully returned.

"You bitch!" The chain that was attaching her to the ceiling was suddenly cut, causing her to collide violently with the floor. He kicked her in the abdomen causing her to cringe. She could feel something cracking as his foot made contact with her ribs. He kicked her in the face, causing her vision to once again become blurry. She tried to ignore the blows she received for what felt like hours. She started to feel numb, not feeling any pain at all, only feeling him make physical contact with her body. She tried to stay awake, but her mind was telling her to sleep. Her body begged for rest, and she finally gave in.


	16. Plans

**Chapter 16 – Plans**

They had gotten back to the CMPD station. They slowly walked inside, thinking of what they were going to do. If what they were going to do was the right thing to do. The consequences that might follow, or the successes. Both Emily and Morgan exchanged a glance. They gave nods and headed in their own directions.

"Reid," Morgan said to the younger agent, "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

He nodded and followed Morgan into the men's room.

"What's going on?" he asked. A soft knock was heard on the door. Emily walked in. Reid looked confused, "Emily - -?" She raised a finger to her lips, telling him to be quiet. He gaped at her, she made her way over to Morgan.

"Listen kid," said Morgan. "We think that Hotch and Rossi, well man. We don't think they're making the right choices with the case."

"We?" he replied.

"Yeah, both Morgan and I have discussed it." said Emily.

"The point is," continued Morgan "That we don't think we can just follow direction from them anymore. We need to take matters into our own hands."

"Your suggesting, we deliberately disobey the both of them, and go and find JJ on our own, even though that may put her in a more potential dangerous situation?"

Emily and Morgan just looked at him. When he had said it like that, it made them re-think things. That was until Reid added on, "I couldn't agree with you more. The longer we wait, JJ's chances get worse and worse by the minute. Hotch is just filling himself up with guilt and Rossi, well I don't really know what's wrong with him but - -"

"Okay kid! We get it! You agree!" Morgan said, cutting Reid off mid-statement. "The only question is where do we start?"

* * *

When she woke again, she found it difficult to open her right eye. She could feel her own blood pounding right underneath it. Her whole body ached, she tried to move but a searing shock was sent through her causing her to cry out. The man wasn't in the room anymore, but the light was still on, so she could actually see the damage he had done. She slowly edged her way up to a sitting position against the wall, breathing hard as though she had just run a marathon. Her arm felt sore as she lifted it up to her face. She could feel at least two different bumps on her forehead. She also felt that her eye was swollen enough to close half way. She looked down, her shirt was gone. She didn't even remember if she was ever wearing one. She was left in her black laced bra that matched the colors of the bruises covering her abdomen. She knew that some of her ribs had broken during the assault, but she hadn't realized how badly he had beaten her. She grew frightened at the dark colored patches all over her body.

That's when she realized, she wasn't being restrained by anything.

* * *

"The UnSub is probably using the same area as to where he kept the other women. With the exception of the last victim, he kept these women for one week at a time, so the location is most likely in a secluded area. He wants time alone with them, undisturbed. He may appear cool, calm, and collected in the public, possibly even when he's embarrassed in public. He won't make a reaction, but later on he'll have to release his anger somehow. He has anger management issues, literally."


	17. Five Minus Two Equals Three

**A/N: So, I didn't realize how short my chapter were coming up… a few of them I made short **_**on purpose **_**for cliff-hangers, but I thought I was putting in enough detail that they were longer… I was wrong, and I apologize. I will be trying to do better.**

**I have the weekend and the week of July 4****th**** off so I will be trying to post as many chapters as I can cause after that I have to work and then, I'm finally going on my first vacation of the summer. So I'm trying! BTW SO UNHAPPY WITH MY LAST CHAPTER! UGGGHHH! I WAS IN A BIG HURRY :(**

**Chapter 17 – Five Minus Two Equals Three**

"We need a localvore." said Reid.

"A what?" Morgan replied.

"You mean someone who only buys food that comes from where they live?" asked Emily.

"Sort of, but not really. Someone who knows this place like the back of their hand… if we were to ask him where this type of activity could occur he could point us in the right direction."

"Brilliant idea Reid!" Morgan shouted throwing his arms up, "Yeah! Let's go ask someone 'Do you know where I could find a torture chamber?'"

"He's right Morgan." said Emily. "They could point us to abandoned warehouses, buildings, factories, maybe we just need to watch our wording."

He thought this over, still unsure. Finally he said "How the hell do we find a - - geographical localvore then?"

"Well, we could just ask the Detective Carigin - -" Reid started to say before he was cut off by both Emily and Morgan, "NO!"

"If we're not getting Rossi or Hotch involved we're not getting the CMPD involved! You crazy?" yelled Morgan.

"Well sorry! Okay! Then, I guess we sneak out and look for someone who looks like a geographic localvore."

Emily looked very confused, "How the hell does someone _look _like a localvore?"

Reid shrugged his shoulders, Morgan shook his head, then said "Alright, if we're gonna go we're gonna have to go now. If anyone asks, we're doing a _third _follow up with the victim's husband. Got it? Good. Let's go."

The three of them left the building, no one stopping them, or questioning them. This was something all three of them were thankful for. They made their way to their vehicle, Reid sitting in the back, Emily riding shotgun and Morgan driving. They made their way out of the parking lot, driving down the road for about five minutes before Reid said, "Do you think we should get a map?"

Should she make a move? _Could _she make a move? Just having to lean up against the wall took all of her strength. She was sore in pain, … did he know that? Did he know she would try to make a move, and once she was so close to her freedom he would have the pleasure of taking it away? He was a sadist after all. But how much time would she have before he came back? Would he keep her restrains off? Or would he hang her from the ceiling again?

She rubbed her sore arms at the painful thought. She needed to make a decision, and so she did. _I'll rest for a while… and when I wake up, if he isn't back yet… I'll make my move. I'll make a move. But for now, I just… need… need to… close my… _Suddenly she slipped away from the earth and fell into a deep, deep sleep.


	18. Geographical Localvore

**A/N: So the bits of this chapter that involve Reid, Morgan, and Emily are ALL a little lighter then usual. I figured I'd better put in some comic relief 'cause things are about to get very, very… angst(y) (if im using the word correctly) and if the story heads in the right direction.**

**Chapter 18 – A Geographical Localvore**

They pulled over to a gas station, Morgan went inside and came back out with a map in hand. He handed it to Emily and got back to the driver's side of the car. Once he started the car, he was cruising around, waiting for direction.

"Where would we find a local-vore kind of a person Reid?" she asked.

"Um… You could always try independently owned businesses!"

"Reid, why the hell would you say that?" asked Morgan.

"Because, usually local-vores who know the surrounding area well will settle down in the area they know well. Why settle down in an area your not to sure about?"

"Makes sense." said Emily. "So we should really look for a hillbilly, one with a long beard that reaches down to his or her waist."

Reid looked lost. "Why on earth would you say that?"

"Hillbillies aren't hitchhikers. They want to stay in an area they know most about. If they don't, that's how they're killed."

"Huh?"

"People shoot 'em Reid." Morgan cut in. "They're a nuisance to most people so common folk figure what the hell one less hillbilly gonna do to the world."

"Well, I would feel more comfortable if we were to pick up a person with a short-cut beard, and very good hygiene."

"Does that include dental?" Emily asked.

"Of course! Would you want to be depending on a 33 year old with gingivitis and god-knows what other diseases to find JJ?"

Morgan couldn't help but grin. "I'll take about anything by now."

"The correct answer is 'no'. Because you would prefer a dependable person. Someone you can trust."

"Reid," Emily started, "We can't trust anybody here! We don't even know anybody."

"We know some of the CMPD…"

Both Morgan and Emily gave him a look. He threw his hands up, as though to back-off.

* * *

When she woke again she found herself alone… the light still shining brightly. She nodded as though to encourage herself. She was going to keep her promise to herself. She slowly, used the wall to help herself stand up. Her body nearly gave in, but she was putting so much pressure in her back to keep herself pinned against the wall that she was able to only wince in pain. She was standing up enough now that she was slouching. She inhaled deeply, in and out. She clutched her stomach, and took a step forward.

Her leg wouldn't support her weight, and she immediately fell to the ground. She lay there for a few more moments, then repeated what she had done before, only to start on the other leg. She limped, slowly, not sure of where she was heading.

* * *

They were driving down a long road, Reid finally pointed out that it was PARK ROAD, which just happened to stretch all the way to Uptown Charlotte, he also suggested they not go that far because traffic could get very "iffy". They finally made their way onto a highway were they traveled for a good ten minutes, until they got off an exit that led to another long street.

They followed the street, for no longer then five minutes until they decided this was a good town. It was a small place called Matthews, but it looked as though they might be able to find somebody here who knew the area(s). They parked in the lot of the library and started making their way towards a train museum.

They entered the museum, Emily made her way to a front desk that was in the back center of the place, where Emily greeted an elderly gentleman.

"How can I help the three of y'all today?"

Morgan gestured for Emily to take the lead. She started to reach for her badge, but decided against it.

"How far away from Charlotte are we right now?"

"It depends on what part of Charlotte your talking about, miss." He said, chuckling almost, "Charlotte's a big place. Y'all tourists"

Emily replied with a gentle smile, "Not exactly. So, Matthews is not a part of Charlotte?"

"Well, we have our own police department if that's what you mean."

She nodded, realizing they had traveled to far away. She was about to thank him when,

"Is it part of CMS?" piped Reid. Emily and Morgan both looked confused, immediately Reid elaborated, "The school system, I mean."

"Oh yeah, we're a part of CMS."

Emily made her way over to Reid, "What are you getting at?"

"Think about it. Two of the victims had children, the CMS system is pretty big, what if our guy knows the area of all the schools, not just of Charlotte?"

"We didn't look into the kids." said Morgan. "We didn't want to have to do anything that might remind them of what happened to their mom's."

"Well, then lets just assume that all the kids went to different schools! The women, would have had to live in different places, that were far away enough for their kids to go to separate schools! We might just be able to find our localvore here!"

"Who? The museum guy?"

"No, but we could ask him if he could please point us in the right direction."

* * *

When she looked over her shoulder, she could see where she had been just moments ago, it was the only light in the room. She saw part of a chain hanging from the ceiling, and a tall studio light that was illuminating the small area. She continued limping, knowing there had to be some way the UnSub would come down into the room.

All of a sudden her body collided with cobblestone, and the force nearly sent her back off her feet. She caught herself by putting her arm out, only to discover that her wrist was in bad shape because she then felt the bone in her wrist snap, causing her to land on her backside. She didn't say a word, although the pain was becoming more and more unbearable.

* * *

"Um, sir. Do you know of anyone who could be family with the entire CMS system?" Emily asked as kindly as she could.

"You mean, the whole area? Hell, you might as well as a robot."

"Sir, I just need you to think really hard. Please?"

The man looked a little annoyed at her request. Finally he shook his head and gestured out the door. "The only place you'll probably have luck, is the library."

She nodded her thanks, and the three of them made their way out of the building, and towards the big bricked library.

Reid said as they were making their way up the steps, "I just thought of this… perhaps we could use technology to isolate the area we're looking for. If the school system is that big, it may be our only option."

Morgan and Emily looked as though they were going to kill him.


	19. Closer Than We Thought

**A/N: I think this is the part of the story that you might call, the climax. No wait, that might have already happened… idk! Anyway, enjoy. R&R. **

**Chapter 19 – Closer Than You Think**

She was sliding up against the cobblestone wall, that moments ago had assaulted a good part of her body. She started thinking, as she slowly made her way across the wall… truly thinking of her situation, and what she was enduring. She wasn't going to give in. No way in hell she was going to fold in front of this psycho. But her heart was beginning to give in. She just didn't think she could bear anymore mental or physical abuse.

Then she thought of the three other women. What they had endured. Had they felt this way? Had they had the opportunity to do what she was attempting to do right now? Did they suffer a worse fate? She knew that they had in one particular way… she almost felt guilty that these women were dead, yet she still lived. Was it fair?

They didn't have a whole team of FBI agents looking for them, while they were alive. She did. Was that fair? Her team would do anything for her, she knew that. Was that fair?

* * *

They entered the library, which was quiet, as expected. They looked around, but the front desk was right in front of them. Morgan made his way over,

"'Scuse me m'am. I was wondering if perhaps you could help me?"

The woman looked up. She was brunette, middle-aged, and had several freckles on her face, and had piercing blue eyes.

"I can try."

Morgan smiled, Emily rolled her eyes then looked to Reid for back-up, only to discover Reid was engaged in a book.

"I was wonderin' if you knew anybody, who knows the school system here well."

"Of course, your wanting a non-official figure, correct?"

Again Morgan smiled,

"Yes m'am."

"REID!" Emily snapped. Both Morgan and the young woman's heads snapped over to Emily, and "SSSHH'd!" her. Emily quickly paced over to Reid, who was writing on a map of sorts.

"Reid, you can't write in library material!"

"Emily, our answer to finding JJ, is right here!"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's an industrialization map."

This caught Emily by surprise. She turned to look back at Morgan, only to see he was in deep conversation with the librarian. She turned back to Reid.

"Okay, shoot."

"This map is of the southeastern side of North Carolina. I've circled where the boundaries for the CMS system reaches. The most populated areas are already highlighted in orange. The smaller populated area's are highlighted in blue. There are three specific areas which are totally UNpopulated, do to the lack of healthy soil for agricultural reasons."

"How far away are the three areas from each other?"

"Pretty far, but take a look at this!" He pointed to something on the map. "This is Matthews. Not as highly populated as some of the other cities in the southeast. Look what's right next to Matthews…"

Emily nearly gasped. "An UNpopulated area!"

"We're closer then we think Em."

"I'll get Morgan."

* * *

She can to what she assumed to be the end of the wall. She followed the second wall, her body tight up against it, when all of a sudden she ran out of wall to be up against. She looked back the only light in the room. She was a good distance away. She turned to face what used to be the wall, and used her good arm to feel out in front of her. Nothing. She felt with her foot, edged it a little down the way, when it came into contact with something. _Stairs!_

Her heart pounded against her chest. She felt for a railing, but found none, and decided not to waste anymore time. She crept up the stairs, trying hard not to make a sound. She could hear her own heart. She kept her arm out in front of her, hopefully trying to feel for a door. And she did find a door. She was just beginning to feel for the knob when the door suddenly flew open and light erupted, blinding her temporarily.

She had stopped breathing. The familiar gruff voice assaulted her eardrums, "YOU BITCH!" A rough hand grabbed a handful of her hair. She still couldn't see the man, because of the sudden burst of light. He yanked on her hair, causing her to scream in pain. Screams that she had been keeping in far to long. And she figured now that a door was open, it would be the perfect time to let her screams be heard. That's when the light suddenly disappeared and the hand holding her hair, released it's grasp.

She briefly thought that would be her only punishment for her attempted escape. But she soon found out that wasn't the case. Two rough hands pushed her backwards, forcing air out of her system. She felt her feet leave the floor, and felt herself falling down. _I'm falling down the stairs! _It quickly registered in her mind and braced herself for the pain that was to come. Her shoulder collided with wood, followed by her back and tailbone.

She tumbled down for what seemed like hours, until finally, she hit the solid floor again, leaving her in an immense amount of pain, and shock that she hadn't landed on her head. She heard loud footsteps, coming down the stairs, then her hair was again yanked up. She felt the man's breath on her face, "I think it's time that I teach you a lesson bitch!" He dragged her into the darkness, not paying any attention to her feeble attempts to release his grip.


	20. The Timing

**Chapter 20 – The Timing**

They had gotten back onto the highway. The exit was only two exits away but Morgan wasted NO time. He sped with his siren blaring. Once they had gotten off the exit they only made two other turns before they traveled on the same road for miles, as civilization began to disappear.

* * *

He was dragging her further and further into the dark. She had given up on the silent treatment she had attempted to give him before. She was screaming, screaming as loud as she could so that someone, anyone, might just hear her.

"Scream all you want bitch!" he taunted, "No one can hear you! Your mine!"

He tugged her up briefly, before again she was blinded by light. He then forcefully pushed her to the ground with all his might. She grew dazed, and became unaware that he had started tugging on her pants, after which he started working on his own clothes. She started thinking of the other women, the pictures, the examinations, _her team_. She tried kicking and pushing him off but she just didn't have the physical capability to do so.

He took off her pants, and immediately went for her bottom undergarment. She fought back as best she could, which made him angrier then ever, and he eventually just ripped off the fabric. She kept trying to fight him off, screaming, nearly pleading. Then, she was crying, crying as he laughed at her helplessness and enjoyed every minute of her pain, and his victory.

* * *

"Where Reid? WHERE?" Morgan yelled.

"You should look for an abandoned house or shelter. They're most likely - -" he started before Morgan made a sharp turn.

"You see something?" Emily asked.

"Maybe." Morgan replied, determined, eyes fixed on the road.

* * *

He started to hear the distant wail of the siren just after he was done with it. He immediately grew worried, _There is no way they found us!_, he looked over to wear he had left her, shivering and sobbing on the ground. No. He couldn't let her go. The siren was getting closer.

He quickly went over to her, and ignored her feeble attempts to once again push him away. He wanted to enjoy those moments, but right now he had to be focused. He tugged her pants back on, and she was able to slap him across the face. He punched her hard, causing her to just lay on the ground. He moved quickly to get the rope that hung on the opposite wall, and the tape that lay right beside it. Once he had returned the woman was on all fours. He pushed her right back down, almost grinning at the sob she had let out. He bound her arms together, from her elbows to her wrists. He then placed a single piece of tape over her mouth.

He began working on her ankles when he realized he wouldn't have enough time to fully complete the knot that he had done so many times before. This angered him deeply, and he struck the blonde against the face hard. She whimpered, her eyes red. He completed binding her ankles, and fought the urge to do more. No, he would have to leave it at that. That's when he swore he heard tire's screeching, as if a car was coming to a sudden stop. He quickly got redressed himself waist down, then he laid his shirt in one of the corners. He took the woman's ripped panties and laid them out in plain sight. He went over to his supplies, and grabbed a firearm of sorts. He then stalked over to the woman, a plan hatching in his mind. Her eyes only showed fear.

* * *

They had stopped the vehicle. Emily and Reid were just behind Morgan who was taking the lead.

"What did you see Morgan?"

"A shelter of sorts. Something built into the ground."

That's when they came to it. Two rusted metal doors, with a lock and chain that was not intact. All three of the agents, drew their firearms, and then Emily nodded to Morgan who then proceeded to open the doors. A steep staircase leading to a fully lit room lay in front of them. Morgan was the first to go down, followed by Emily then Reid.

Once they had reached the bottom, the first thing they saw was the chain hanging from the ceiling, and the miniatures pools of blood that lay beneath it. Next was the supplies that were evident. Tape, rope, and several torture devices. That's when Morgan saw movement and immediately had his gun on the far side of the room. Emily and Reid copied this, and made their way over slowly. What they saw nearly made them gag.

They all recognized the man from the file back at the station, and they all knew the woman to who the man was holding a gun to, and a pair of panties that laid plainly out in front of the two. The man held her close to him, gun pressed deep into her hair. She was wearing only a bra, and a pair of lond dress pants. Her arms and legs were bound and she had tape over her mouth that prevented her from saying anything. But they didn't need to hear it. Her eyes were red, and tears streamed down her face. She was sobbing quietly, and seemed to be begging for something. The man had his eyes fixed on her, and didn't bother to acknowledge the agents' presence. But then he said,

"You have, some very bad timing agents."

He pressed the gun deeper into her hair, causing her to shut her eyes, and whimper faintly.

"I see you haven't brought Agent Rossi along… to bad. I'm more familiar with him then with you…"

"Your Phillips." Reid said grimly. This made the man turn to look at the agents. He smiled, tauntingly.

"Someone's been doing their homework…" He pulled JJ closer. The three agents tightened their grips on their weapons.


	21. Missing Agents and Negotiations

**Chapter 21 – Missing Agents and Negotiations**

Hotchner was examining the pin-up board when Rossi appeared out of no where and said "Have you seen Morgan, Prentiss, or Reid?"

Hotchner looked at the other man. "No…" He thought it over for a minutes, "Now that I think of it, I haven't heard from them in a few hours."

"Same with everyone else. No one's seen or heard from 'em."

Hotchner started out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Rossi asked.

"I have to ask something about the CMPD and their department vehicles."

* * *

"So you know who I am…"

"We know a lot more then that." said Emily.

He pretended to look impressed. He began stroking JJ's hair.

"I'm not in the mood to make an agreement. As a matter of fact I'm pretty much done with talking. You see, obviously you came here because you want Jennifer back. But as it turns out, I can't let that happen."

The agents made no response, not moving at all.

"See, I say you had bad timing because, well Jennifer, or shall I call her JJ?" he left the question to hang in the air. The team tried not to look taken aback. The man smiled at their silence, "JJ and I just finished up having a very good time…" He moved his hand slowly towards her chest. "And we were about to go for a second round…" When his hand finally reached her breast she jerked away from him and the agents were able to advance a few feet but not before he had her sprawled out on the ground, over on her back and he was sitting on top of her, gun pressed to the center of her neck. "One more move, and she's gone. She's not going anywhere. I'm not through with her quite yet."

They realized then what they would have to do. There was no way a hostage negotiation could take place. They wanted JJ alive, and a entire SWAT team wouldn't be able to solve the situation. He could kill her, then they could kill him, but she'd already be dead. Reid looked JJ in the eye and saw her nearly screaming for him to not give up. He looked apologetic as he slowly lowered his weapon. Morgan and Emily followed. They raised their arms above their heads.

"Good… good… now that we're all on the same page, I would like the kid to do me a favor."

Reid swallowed hard, and nodded reluctantly.

"Right over there, where you can see many of my tools, I just happen to have a few spare disposable restraints. Do you think you could get them for me?"

Reid slowly made his way over to the "tools", never losing eye contact with the man who was still holding JJ close to him. Reid soon produced three of the restraints and made his was over to the two other agents.

"Now, before we do anything else. Go shut the doors that I _know _your partner left open, if you try to run, they're all dead."

He did so then came back.

"Here's what's going to happen. Your going to give one of those to your other male companion, and he's going to put them on your third companion."

Reid handed Morgan the 'cuffs. Emily put her hands behind her back and inhaled deeply, as Morgan put the plastic 'cuffs on his co-worker.

"Good now, your going to put some on him." the man said to Reid. Reid did so sending both Emily and Morgan an apologetic look. "Now come over here, I'll put the last one on you." he said softly. "You two!" he snapped at Morgan and Emily, "Sit!" they sat and Reid slowly made his way over.

Phillips stood up with JJ, and edged forward just a bit before shoving her to the ground. Reid put his hands behind his back and become bound just like the other agents.

"Good agent, good. Oh and one more thing…" Reid slowly turned to face Phillip's but what instead greeted by a blow to the head. JJ squealed, Emily and Morgan both fidgeted. Phillips cackled and grabbed JJ by a handful of hair hoisting her up and dragging her over to the corner of the room where the chain still hung from the ceiling. "Don't worry JJ. I'll be right back. I just have to go secure your friends is all."

He knew she didn't even have the capability to fight back. He just wanted to distance her from the others. Phillips grabbed Reid by the collar and dragged him over to Emily and Morgan. He had each of them stand up individually as he searched them. Morgan was first, all Phillips found were keys, credentials, and a cell phone. For Emily, Phillip's teased her, sliding his hands over her hips. JJ saw Emily shut her eyes tightly as he felt over her, and she swore she thought she saw her shiver. The only thing he found was a cell phone, and credentials, same with Reid who was now sporting a yellowing, blue splotch on his face.

He put the agents' firearms, phones, and credentials all in a far corner. He then retrieved some of the he had used on JJ and he bound their ankles and placed a piece over each of their mouths.

Then a cell phone went off. One of their phones began chiming, and echoing the large room. Without warning Phillips threw a punch at Morgan. Morgan grunted and stumbled back unprepared for the blow. Reid and Emily squirmed, trying to stop Phillips, but he just smiled wickedly and punched Morgan again. He then walked over to where his "tools" were and retrieved what was unmistakenably a crowbar. Phillips stepped on all three of the phones, then made his way over to Morgan.

Morgan raised his bound hands to try to shield his face, but Phillips didn't let that stop him. He struck Morgan, once, twice, then a third time before Emily had squirmed far enough to tug on the man's pant leg. In return she received a kick in the face. He turned to her and struck her repeatedly with the crow bar as well. JJ looked over at Morgan. He layed on the ground, she didn't know if he was dead or not. Emily was the second to fall. Then Reid.

* * *

"They didn't pick up." said Rossi who was following Hotchner down the hall.

"Detective Carigin," Hotchner started. "The vehicles you lent us, are they department issued?"

The detective had a curious look on his face, "I believe so, why?"

"Do they have GPS tracking systems in them?"

"Um… yes. As a matter of fact they do."

Hotchner grabbed for his cell phone. "One of them should be missing from your lot,, could you please give the tags of that vehicle to me?"

The detective nodded and left without another word.

"Garcia here. Talk to me."

* * *

She looked at the figures lying on the floor. The three agents, her three friends. Silent tears ran down her cheeks. She didn't even notice Phillips coming back towards her.

"Now… where were we?"

Suddenly, she was fuming, seething with rage. Angry at him for what he had done. Furious, and she had to do something. He reached over and started to grab for her when she used the little strength she had left, to pull her abs up and lift her bound legs, and kick him in the groin. He stumbled back with a "Oomf!" and she then swung her legs as to collide with his ankles and he fell to the ground. She rolled away from him, towards the three figures. She kept rolling, and rolling. She had just reached one of them when a hand grabbed her neck, and she squealed out. She swore she saw one of them stir.

"You little slut!" He took out a swiss army knife from his pocket, and swiftly cut the bidings on her ankles. Hand still tight on her neck he traveled a few feet away to retrieve the crowbar. He dropped her and hit her hard with the blunt object, but not enough that she wouldn't lose consciousness. "You… need…" she lay on the floor, sobbing as he tugged down on her pants "to…learn…a…lesson BITCH!" She struggled and kicked, just as she had the time before. Out of the corner of his eye Phillips saw one of the agents stir, his eyes fixed on him, filled with hatred and rage. He held the knife to her throat and said, "Keep on struggling bitch. Maybe one of 'em will wake up… they'll get to watch." She struggled to breathe in between her sobs.

* * *

The moment Hotchner had explained the situation Garcia had immediately sprung into action. This also included verbal action, "Oh my god, have you heard anything?" "Missing?" "Morgan to?" "What the hell were they thinking!" "Sometimes my babies have baby brains!" and finally "I have their location. It's about 30 minutes away from CMPD. Sending you the info now."

"Thanks Garcia."

Hotchner told Rossi, who told Carigin, who then told his entire team which led to SWAT being informed. Vests and amour were distributed, and the entire group started heading out. Sirens blaring, and lights flashing.

* * *

He had achieved his own victory again. The woman was paying for what she had done. She was nearly beat. He sat all three of the agents up. Only one's head hung as they were still unconscious. He took JJ and began working on her know. The knot that would lead to even more pain then she could imagine. He did it quickly, fearing that the disappearance of three FBI agents would make his time shorter.

Now that she was completely unable to move he dragged her 20 feet in front of the agents. He then took a chain from inside the wall and hooked it to the rope that was connecting her feet and hands. She lay there, the two agents looking upon the scene hopelessly, because they couldn't do anything to help their friend.


	22. Fighting Back

**A/N: it's a shorter chapter then what ive been feeing y'all but, it a good one ;) THE STORY ISN'T OVER YET THOUGH! more to come enjoy!**

**Chapter 22 – Fighting Back**

"I'm afraid our time is running out JJ." He brushed her hair behind her ear. She shivered when his flesh touched hers. "I really wanted to have some more time with you… you have no idea how I longed for it!" he took in a deep breath, "You needed to feel the pain you made me feel JJ."

She closed her eyes and cried tears falling down onto the floor. He leaned in close to her, and whispered into her ear, "You need to learn your lesson." He tried to touch her, but she writhed, and screamed through the tape on her mouth. He hit her hard across the face. She squirmed a bit and felt the rope dig deeper into her skin.

* * *

Fifteen minutes away, Hotchner, Rossi, and the CMPD were making their way towards the location Garcia had sent. _So close… _he thought. _So close…_

* * *

He took out the knife and held the dull side to her bare stomach. He was saying something, but she was blocking it out. If this was really the end, she didn't want to know it. She almost didn't care anymore. The man had done so much to her, she almost felt like asking him to end her life. Was she going insane? She would never give him the satisfaction… something caught her eye. The three figures, they were moving, and not spontaneously, but in a way that they were moving simultaneously.

Whatever they were doing she didn't want _him _to know about it. She averted her gaze, not wanting to draw his attention to whatever was occurring. A sharp pain seared through her stomach. The men then menacingly held the knife up and showed a profuse amount of blood on it. He put the knife back down out of her sight, and she felt the blade slowly cut across her collar bone. The blade was inching it's way up to her neck when suddenly it retrieved, and plunged into her chest. She gasped for air, finding she was unable to find any, since the tape was still over her mouth. The knife then retreated again and was plunged into her abdomen three times, the third time, the knife being left in her stomach. JJ was unaware of the fist fight, that was occurring just a few feet away…

* * *

They had just reached the location. "Spread out and search the area!" was the instruction that was called out.

* * *

All three of the agents were unbound. Phillips had no idea how, and nor did he waste any time to figure it out. The kid had gone off somewhere and the other two had taken him away from _her _and had started to beat him. Once the shock passed over he was able to throw a punch back. He hit the male right in the mouth, then kicked him in the groin. He then looked around for his crowbar as the female went to go help the other. He gripped it tight in his hand and starting swinging. The other two ducked and dodged each time the bar came near them. He yelled furiously, angry that he wasn't causing any harm, then three shots rang out.

She had heard a commotion, but wasn't sure of where it was coming from. That's when the outline of a blurry figure came over her. Their touch was gentle, and they beckoned for something. A second blurry figured appeared, she couldn't make out any faces but she had a guess at who the two people were. She heard loud voices, yelling authorities. That's when she heard a familiar voice,

"C'mon JJ, stay with us." _Hotch! _"The paramedics are only a few minutes away."

She could hear sirens, she saw figures wearing armor. Moments passed by, she could hear familiar voices, giving her words of encouragement one after the other.

_Morgan… _"C'mon JJ. C'mon girl… c'mon…"

_Emily… _"Please Jayje… hang in there…"

_Spence… _"JJ please. Please JJ! Please!"

_Rossi… _"Paramedics are here."


	23. Consequences

**Chapter 23 – Consequences**

To hear familiar voices, was almost a blessing. They held her hand gently, and stroked her hair. There was no forceful contact or roughness after she heard the three shots go off.

_Is he dead?... Is… is he?_

Suddenly, all went cold around her. The little comfort she had just experienced disappeared. She found herself naked and he was back. He had a sinister grin on his face. He charged for her and she soon found she couldn't move. Then a huge burst of light blinded her.

* * *

One ambulance remained, along with two paramedics. The ambulance that had already gone wouldn't let any of the agents go along with JJ. Rossi and Hotchner stood a few feet away from the paramedics who were tending to the three agents. They sat on the edge of the open ambulance, showing no emotion what so ever. The two paramedics were working on Reid and Morgan, Emily had already been patched up.

"All three of y'all are pretty bad. He take a bat to ya?"

Reid shook his head,

"Crowbar." Morgan said.

"Well I don't think y'all have to worry about nothing serious. Bed rest will be essential."

"We'll be fine." recanted Morgan.

"Could you give us a second sir?" Hotchner asked the paramedic. The two paramedics retreated. Hotchner and Rossi advanced on the three agents, staring down at them.

"Who wants to talk first?" asked Hotchner.

No one responded.

"Okay then, I'll just talk then. What the three of you did was wholly innaproopriate. You put your lives in danger, you harmed the reputation of your careers, the BAU, agent Rossi's and my self's."

He sounded firm, angry.

"Section Chief Strauss has been phoning me all afternoon. I have been ordered to ask you just one thing. Why?"

At that point Morgan stood up, fire in his eyes.

"You go ahead and tell Strauss this. One of our agents was abducted. What we did, was we purposefully disobeyed your orders to go and find her. It was our responsibility, because back at FBI Headquarters we know that she was just sitting on her lazy ass doin' nothin' to help find our agent. Our friend."

Emily and Reid stood up, arms crossed.

"We all had a part in it. It was a group effort." said Reid.

"And we're not going to apologize for doing so." added Emily.

"So go ahead. You tell Strauss that. Yeah, we'll get fired. But I don't give a rats-ass because I'm going to sleep sound tonight knowing that Agent Jareau is safe, and alive."


	24. It's Over

**Chapter 24 – It's Over.**

She slowly opened her eyes. At first all she could see were the dark firgures that surrounded her bed. Slowly, familiar faces were made. They were standing around, except for one who seemed to be asleep in the cushioned chair in the corner. _Spence! _Then she heard a whisper… _"I think she's coming to…!" …Emily_. She to sit up slowly, finding that she could not she nearly squealed in pain. Then another voice,

"Don't sit up. Don't even try." _Hotch. _He sounded firm.

Morgan, Hotch, Rossi, and Emily advanced in. She slowly breathed in, sending a sharp pain through her chest. She winced,

"Whoa, you okay?" asked Morgan.

"Chest…" it sounded faint. A croak almost.

"What?"

"Chest!" a little more effort. Then some talking she couldn't hear, and a nurse appeared.

"This should help with that." the nurse said.

Someone offered a thanks.

"How ya doin Jayje?" Rossi asked.

"Ok." Her gaze turned to Reid. Rossi almost laughed,

"Oh yeah. We'd wake him up, but he refused to go to sleep before you woke up. He's gone 48 hours no sleep. I think we better leave him." She almost grinned. Then she turned to Hotchner,

"I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "Don't apologize. Never. If anything, I'm sorry."

Tears welled in her eyes. She looked at Emily,

"How much trouble are you in?"

"Don't worry about it JJ. We've talked it over with Hotch, and everything is going to work out. You don't need to worry about anything. We want you to be okay."

Could this really be happening? No worries? No one had spoke of her captor, he had to be dead. She could put what happened behind her. She would never speak of it again. She cried, whether out of relief or happiness, she did not know. Slowly, her friends smiled back, and comforted her.

**A/N: Well that was a bad ending. But I hope y'all liked it and according to my profile poll, it would seem the next story for CM im writing is going to be based on the fact JJ has a stalker! She look out for that story to soon come, and maybe next time I'll have more then 25 reviews. Bye for now y'all!**


	25. THE STORY CONTINUES

The long overdue sequel to CROSSING THE LINE: LINES CROSSED

Hope you enjoy the story.


End file.
